1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball-point pen, and more particularly to a triangle-shape ball-point pen which provides an easy and convenient way for replacing refills and has good looks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of writing materials are present in the market now. Currently, ball-point pens are usually designed to allow for rotating to open or pulling out an upper tube, or rotating to open a ball-point pen tip in order to replace refills. Among the methods, rotating to open or pulling out a ball-point pen tip to replace refills requires strenuous effort. Therefore, high-quality pens rarely adopt this way to replace refills. Also, rotating to open an upper tube to replace refills is time-consuming; pulling out an upper tube to replace refills may lead to the situation that an upper tube is improperly connected to a mid tube with seams and easily being wedged. The conventional way to replace refills mentioned above is time-consuming and indirectly. On the one hand, the cross section of existing ball-points is usually present as spherical-shaped, and such unitary look cannot meet people's demand for pretty individualized things. On the other hand, less contact area between fingers and the pen may make people get tired easily during writing.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made for solving the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior art.